1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for maneuvering a board having boots attached thereon, and more specifically relates to a removable strap having a loop handle for strapping around a snowboard boot to maneuver and stabilize a snowboard thereby.
2. Background Art
As the sport of snowboarding increases in popularity, methods and devices to aid in the balance and control of a snowboard also increases. Typically, a snowboard is controlled through shifts in weight or through the grasping of the snowboard. A snowboarder learns several methods to maneuver their board, such as turning the board, standing up from a fallen position or flipping over. For a beginner, balancing and controlling a snowboard takes time and practice, especially after falling and attempting to get up again. Even a more advanced snowboarder may find it hard to maneuver the board in certain situations, especially when tired.
In prior art, one way to control a snowboard is through an addition of handles to the snowboard. Adding handles to the snowboard provides a way to balance and steer the snowboard. One main handle on a snowboard may be used to convert a snowboard into a snow scooter. One or two handles attached to the snowboard that can be easily grabbed while standing may also be used by beginners in improving their balance. These handles may be permanent or detachable on a snowboard, but either way, they require a specialized snowboard that can accommodate the handles. Unfortunately, extra expense is required for acquiring a specialized snowboard that may not be used all the time. Also, a more advanced snowboarder would be limited in their manuevers and could sustain injuries on handles protruding too far out of the snowboard or made of too rigid of a material.
Thus, there is a need to provide flexibility in movement and control in snowboarding with an apparatus that may be used with most types of snowboards and by any level of snowboarder.